Corpse in a Garden/Transcript
Chief Samuel King (serious): <Rank> , a man called Dave Simmons claims he saw body parts in a junkyard garden. Chief King (demanding): Go investigate and solve this case as fast as you can! Chapter 1 Investigate Junkyard Garden. Dave Simmons: My name is Dave Simmons. I called the police as soon as I saw the hand in the garden. Jones (in thought): You did well! Stick around... and I will have a look inside, see if we can find the rest of the body. Investigate Dirty Bathroom. Jones (giving praise): Splendid work, ! That's obviously the second part of our victim. We need to send his body to the lab for autopsy. Jones (in thought): According to his ID, our victim's name was Ned Dillard, and he was a mortgage broker. Jones (thinking): We should take a better look at his clothes, and the bottle of flammable liquid you found next to the bathtub. Jones (giving praise): Oh, and this saw is undoubtedly our murder weapon! Well done , we've already made good progress on the case! Autopsy Victim's Body. Nathan: Nice to see you again, ! I'll go straight to business: the hand you found in the garden matches the body you found in the bathtub. Nathan: Apart from that, I've only got one certainty: only a man, of a very strong build, would have been able to get rid of that body by cutting it with a saw. Jones (excitedly): I'm dying to ask you how a woman would have disposed of the body, but we've got no time. Our killer is a man, which is all that matters! Thanks Nathan! Examine Flammable Liquid. Jones (giving praise): The sale of flammable chemicals is under strict tracking laws. Now that we've got the complete bar code, we can determine where this bottle was purchased. Let's see... Jones (surprised): ...It's from a mini-market nearby! I know the owner of that place, his name is Joe Stern. Let's go talk to him, ! Talk to Joe Stern. Joe: Yes, this bottle comes from my shop, so what? Jones: Listen Joe, we need to know who bought this bottle. They've committed a murder! Joe: Look, buddy, you don't seriously think I keep track of my customers, do you? Dozens of people come here every day! Jones (annoyed): Is that so? Well then, will have a look at your shop. Just in case there are other things you don't keep track of! Investigate Mini-market. Jones (giving advice): You'll soon find that suspicious things always end up in the trash, ... Let's have a look at this trash bag! Examine Trash bag. Jones (praising): Jackpot! This receipt you found in the trash is a goldmine, ! Jones: Look, it records the purchase of a bottle of flammable liquid... Jones (shocked): The purchase of a saw, just like the one you found in the bathroom... Jones: And even better: the receipt also shows that bandages have been purchased by the same person! Jones (proud): The killer obviously didn't get those for our victim, you're right. Which means we're looking for someone wearing a bandage! Examine Victim's Clothes. Jones (giving praise): Good job searching the victim's clothes, ! I'm sure this gold tooth will help us move forward. Jones: We'd better send it to the lab for analysis. Analyze Tooth. Grace: Nice to meet you, ! I'm Grace. I'm the head of this lab, and I take care of all the forensics analyses. Grace: Such as that tooth you found in the victim's clothes. As it turns out, it matches the bite marks on the bottle you found in the same place! Grace (contemplating): The killer must have tried to open the cap with their teeth, and lost this tooth in the process! Jones: Either that's a really strong cap or our killer's got lousy teeth! In any case, , let's go look for someone with a missing tooth! Jones (pleased): Hey, you're right, ! Dave Simmons was missing a tooth! This witness is now a suspect, thanks to you! Talk to Dave Simmons''.' ''Dave: I lost my tooth when I was young. I have nothing else to say about this sordid affair, except that I was there to sell the house. That's how I found the hand. Jones: If you were there to sell it, I trust you know who this house belongs to? Dave: Of course! This property belongs to Mr Marconi and has been derelict for years now. He'd be much better off without it. Jones: Did you say Marconi?! Jones: , this is getting big. I think we'd better report to Chief King. Chief King: You're telling me Tony Marconi is somehow involved in this murder investigation? Chief King: , Tony Marconi is a gangster involved in all sorts of shady businesses. We haven't been able to pin anything on him so far... Chief King (pleased): But if Marconi's got something to do with this murder, this could be our chance to put him behind bars! Go talk to him straight away! '''''Talk to Tony Marconi. Jones (curiously): is asking you if you have heard of a man called Ned Dillard. Tony: Ned Dillard? Never heard of him. Is that all? I'm a very busy man, you know. Jones: I'd watch my tone if I were you. Ned's corpse was found into one of your properties... Tony: Tragic for sure, but unless you've got proof I was there, I don't see how it concerns me. Now if you'll excuse me, I really have no time for such trivial matters. Jones: Alright, , we've made headway on our investigation into Ned Dillard's murder, but we still have a lot of questions to answer. Jones: At least thanks to you we now know that Ned's killer is missing a tooth, and that he's wearing a bandage! Jones: And we also know that Tony Marconi, the most crooked man in all of Grimsborough, is somehow involved in this. But we'll need to find proof if we want to pin this on him! Jones: I agree, it's high time we reported back to Chief King with what you've discovered! Chapter 2 Chief Samuel King: So, ! How is the Ned Dillard case going? Have you found who killed him? Jones: Not yet, no, but thanks to we already have three pieces of evidence against the killer! We know it's a man, that he's lost a tooth... Jones: And we also know he's wearing a bandage! Chief King: Good job, , that's quite a list! Do you know what you're going to do next? Jones (thinking): Um... Well... We're going to... Chief King: You're going to do the only thing you CAN do! Go back to those crime scenes and find something to push this case forward! Investigate Dirty Bathroom. Jones: How did this immaculate tie clip end up in such a dirty bathroom? Jones: You're right, ! We need to have a closer look at this tie clip! Examine Tie Clip. Jones (giving praise): You're proving to be a natural at lifting fingerprints, ! That tie clip you found in the bathroom didn't stand a chance! Jones: What do you say we get these prints to Grace, see what she can come up with? Analyze Fingerprints. Grace (thinking): The fingerprints from that tie clip you found on the crime scene didn't match any in our files, but... Grace: ...they were a perfect match with the prints present on the murder weapon! Jones: So this tie clip belongs to our killer! Grace (confidently): Exactly! Which also means that your killer's wearing a tie! Investigate Junkyard Garden. Jones (giving praise): Nicely spotted, ! Such a tidy pile of leaves in such a derelict garden... this must be hiding something! Examine Pile of leaves. Jones (excitedly): Bingo! You found a business card belonging to our victim in those leaves! Nice catch, ! Jones: And look at the back of the card! "Call Maria", and there's a phone number! The rain got to it though. Do you think you could decipher it? Examine Phone Number. Jones (happy): Superb work, ! You've decrypted the phone number that was scribbled on our victim's business card! Jones: Let's send this phone number to Alex, our tech guy. He will probably find its owner in our database! Analyze Phone Number. Alex: Hi, , I'm Alex! But you can call me the Digital God if you want to. Jones: Yeah, I'm sure will do that... Alex is in charge of all the technical stuff, and yes, he IS good, although maybe not THAT good. Alex: Spoilsport. Anyway, the owner of this phone number you found is called Maria Sanchez. She's a housemaid, so I guess she was working for your victim. Jones: Duly noted, thanks Alex! , what do you say we go have a chat with this Maria Sanchez? Talk to Maria Sanchez''.' ''Maria: Ned Dillard's dead? Ha! So there is some justice, after all! Jones: Is that so? Why did the victim have your phone number, Ms Sanchez? Maria: Because I'm his maid. Or rather, I was. He fired me two days ago! Jones: And now Ned's in bits and pieces, you're the picture of health, and your termination gives you a very good motive for murder... Maria: Think what you will. But if I were you, I'd go have a little chat with Dennis Brown. He's a bodyguard, and he'd just offered his services to Mr Dillard! '''''Talk to Dennis Brown. Jones: Mr Dennis Brown. Someone told us you offered your bodyguard services to Ned Dillard shortly before his death. Is that true? Dennis: Sure. Ned Dillard was a crook. His schemes put a lot of honest people out in the streets with no money left to their names. The guy obviously needed protection! Jones (curiously): I see you're missing a tooth. Did you lose it on the job? Dennis: Uh, yeah. It's a rough job, sometimes you get on the wrong end of the fight. Dennis: Look, about Ned... I didn't kill him. But I've got a list of people who might have: all the people who got their houses taken because of him! Dennis: I didn't think I'd need that list no more, since the guy's dead, so I tore it up. You can probably still put it back together, though. Examine Torn List. Jones: Good job putting that list back together, ! Jones: Thanks to Dennis Brown, we now have got the names of all the people who lost their houses because of our victim! Jones (shocked): Hey, but that's Joe Stern's name on the list! Which means Ned Dillard duped him, too! Jones: , what do you say we go back to Joe's mini-market? I think some thorough shelf-searching is in order! Investigate Market Shelves. (Before investigating Market Shelves) Jones: Why didn't you tell us your property got seized because of Ned Dillard, Joe?! Joe: And so what? I'm not the only one that jerk got to! Jones: Maybe, but now that Ned's dead, it makes you a suspect! Step aside, we need to have another look at your shop. (After investigating Market Shelves) Jones: Mr Stern, we'll be taking your surveillance camera for analysis. Joe: First the trash, now the camera... You really don't have anything better to do? Jones: If I were you I'd just shut up, Joe. knows exactly what they're doing. Now let's go see what Alex can make of the recordings on this camera! Analyze Surveillance Camera. Alex: So I had a look at the recording from the surveillance camera you got me from Joe's shop, . Alex: Remember that receipt you found? The one that belongs to the killer? Alex: Well, I looked at the time of the killer's purchases, and then I fast forwarded the surveillance camera's recording to that same time! Alex: The killer never turned to the camera, but I compared his height to the shelf he was standing next to and... Alex: Ladies and gentlemen, your killer is precisely 6 feet tall! After completing all tasks... Jones: Well, , I think you've got all the pieces of evidence you need to arrest this killer! I can't wait to see how you're going to handle it! Take care of the killer now! Jones: Dennis Brown, you're under arrest for the murder of Ned Dillard. Dennis (angrily): What?! You can't be serious. You've got nothing against me! Jones: Oh come on! found plenty of evidence against you! Like the tie clip you left on the scene, or the fact that you're missing a tooth! Jones: You tried to chop down your victim! When that failed, you decided to burn him up, but Dave Simmons got in the house and you fled the scene! Dennis (sweating): I have no idea what you're talking about. Jones: Save that for the judge, Dennis. You're under arrest! Dennis: Your Honor, I can explain! I... I'm a victim of circumstances! Judge Hall: The evidence collected by leaves no place for doubt. The reason why you committed this crime is irrelevant. Judge Hall: The Court therefore condemns you to life in prison for the premeditated murder of Ned Dillard! Judge Hall (proudly): Moreover, the Court would like to thank the police of Grimsborough, and in particular , for their swift investigation and perfect results. Court is adjourned! Additional Investigation Chief Samuel King: Congratulations on your first big case, ! There is no doubt you've got what it takes to be a great cop! Chief King: However, we've discovered that Brown received a big amount of cash on an offshore account. Jones: I knew it! I'm sure Marconi paid him to kill Ned Dillard! Chief King: For once, I agree. You should put the pressure on Dave Simmons, he might know something. He's been seen roaming around your crime scene, you should go there as soon as possible! Chief King: And on your way back, drop by the mini-market: Joe Stern has requested our assistance. Jones: Got it Chief, we're on it! Check Dave Simmons presence on crime scene. Jones: Hey, Simmons! What are you doing here? This crime scene is closed to the public! Dave: Uh... Well, I... I've lost my pen last time I was here! It's my lucky pen, you know, I never sign a contract without it! Jones: Lucky pen, eh? and I will look for it. Now leave this place! (After talking to Dave Simmons) Jones: Lucky pen... Does Simmons really think he can fool you with this silly story? Jones: Come on , let's search this place and find out what he was really looking for! Investigate Junkyard Garden. Jones: No pen... But those documents you found in the garden look interesting! Hey, there's Marconi's name in there! Jones: And what seems to be a file number as well, but I can't read it with these mud stains. Do you think you could figure the numbers out, ? Examine Stained Documents. Jones (giving praise): Well done , decoding this number you found in those documents was a tricky task, but you've done it! Jones: Let's hope Alex can find what this file number points to. Hopefully it'll also tell us why Marconi's name appears in those documents! Analyze File Number. Alex: I'm done guys! The number in the documents is a land registry file. Marconi's file, actually! Jones: Haha! ... Anything suspicious? Alex: There is indeed! Marconi wanted to buy a few properties of which mortgages were held by... Ned Dillard! And it also shows Ned refused his offer! Jones: Alex, you're a GENIUS! That's why Marconi wanted Ned dead! Jones (excitedly): That's far from being enough to charge Marconi, but good idea , we can put this under Simmons' nose and see if he sings! Interrogate Dave Simmons about Marconi's plans. Dave: Did you... find my lucky pen? Jones: Not really, but I've got another one for you right here. It's a "cut-the-cr*p-and-start-talking-now" pen. Jones: Thanks to the documents you lost, we found out that Ned owned real estate assets Marconi wants. Isn't that an incredible coincidence? Dave: I... I don't know anything about this! Mr Marconi just hired me to sell this one house! Jones: Look, we're pretty sure Marconi put a hit on Dillard, and won't stop before they can prove it! Dave: I won't tell you anything about Mr Marconi! And if you know what's good for you, you'll stop sticking your nose in his business! (After talking to Dave Simmons) Jones (annoyed): Dammit! I was sure this coward would squeal on Marconi eventually.... Jones: Be patient, . One day, Marconi will make a bad move, and I know you will be there to put an end to his shady business once and for all! Assist Joe Stern. Jones: So, Joe, what did you want to see about? Joe: I saw one of these snake-tattooed, gang scumbag storm in my shop and mess with my shelves! He ran away when I busted him, but I'm sure he hid something! Jones (nervously): Snake tattoo? That's not good... Definitely a member of the Vipers! If you're not familiar with this gang yet, , you'll get to know it very soon.... Jones: They used to be just a bunch of petty drug dealers, but lately they've appeared to be more organized somehow. Jones: Anyway Mr Stern, and I will search the place and look for whatever has been hidden. Investigate Market Shelves. Jones: A box of cookies? Come on , this is no time for a snack! Jones: But it does look like it's been opened and rummaged through, you're right... Better check if there is something suspicious inside. Examine Box of Cookies. Jones (shocked): Well, you were right after all , and so was Joe! Someone likes their cookies extra-frosted... This white powder looks like cocaine to me! Jones: We'd better take this to the lab and ask Grace to analyze it. We need to know where it comes from. Analyze Bag of Powder. Grace: I've got the test results of the powder you found in the box of cookies. It's cocaine, as you thought, and not of the best quality! Grace: 20% cocaine, and 80% of a sugar substance normally used as... a laxative. Jones: AH! Too bad our guy didn't take some before leaving the mini-market... He would have left an easy trail to follow! Jones: Seriously though, we've been seizing more and more of this crap in the Industrial Area lately. Jones: We should warn Joe Stern that a member of The Vipers may come back for his drugs, and keep an eye on this area. Warn Joe Stern about the drug. Jones: Well, Joe, you were right. found a small bag of cocaine hidden in your shop. Joe: What?! Oh crap, what am I gonna do if they come back for it? Jones: Don't worry about it, police officers in civilian clothes will be patrolling to make sure you don't get into trouble. Joe: I'm so sick of these lowlifes... They'll end up ruining my business! Joe: Well, thanks anyway for your help, . Take this, it's on the house. Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts